


Un, Deux, Trois

by Persephone_orchids



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl On Girl, Lemon, Multi, Smut, Solo session, Threeshot, Threesome, barely any plot, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_orchids/pseuds/Persephone_orchids
Summary: Three-shot smutfic. Hot people having hot sex. 1, 2, 3. Lucy, Lucy/Cana, Lucy/Cana/Laxus. Un, Deux, Trois.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, if any of you have read my other fic Getting It, you'll know that I had initially intended for that to be a super simple, barely any plot, smutfic. And then my muse hit hard and the fic spiraled out of control into a super smutty but also super dramatic behemoth of a story. So this is me redeeming myself. But this time, I have a clear idea of what I want this fic to be and I shan't get swayed. I will finally give you the easy, breezy smutfic I had promised. With another triad. Three chapters; three smutty situations. You're gonna get Lucy; Lucy/Cana; Lucy/Cana/Laxus. Pure smut, irrelevant plot. Just hot people having sex because we deserve good things.
> 
> Also, the usual, I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own much in general, I am very broke and very unemployed. But Hiro Mashima isn't and he owns Fairy Tail and he chooses to not give me canon sex scenes so whatever, it's not like I'm salty about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lucy walked into her home, dropping her bag on the couch with a sigh. She locked her front door, and double checked that her windows were locked too. She doubted any of her friends would come home today, but she wasn’t in the mood to take a chance. Lucy just wanted to be alone.

She was beyond exhausted. It had been an extremely long day.

_ No, scratch that. It’s been an extremely long six fucking months _ , she grumbled to herself.

She decided that she needed at least one glass of wine, but three glasses would  _ really _ hit the spot. The blonde snapped the clasps of her bra, shrugging it off and throwing it onto her chair. She shimmied out of her uncomfortably tights shorts, and discarded them as well. Halfway to the kitchen, she figured she didn’t need her top either. She yanked it off and threw it haphazardly behind her, sighing in relief as her tits bounced free. She hated clothes. She hated how they clung to her and made her feel like she couldn’t breathe. Even with the minimal clothing she wore on a daily basis, Lucy felt stifled. 

She poured herself an obscenely large glass of wine and gratefully drew in a long sip. 

“That feels good,” she mumbled contentedly. She walked back to the living room and picked up her clothes before taking them to the bathroom. The garments were soon in a messy pile at the bottom of her laundry hamper, and Lucy’s tub was steadily filling with warm water. She kicked off her underwear and perched on the edge of her tub, watching the water level slowly rise as she sipped her wine.

Lucy had been tired for six months, but not for the reasons people may have expected. She was sleeping well, her missions were going good, and her friends were great, but Lucy was sexually frustrated beyond belief. It started when she broke up with Cobra. They got together because the sex was mind-blowing, but then, after two years of trying to make it work, they realised that, besides being great in bed, they had nothing in common. 

_ If I’m being honest, the sex was the only thing holding our relationship together… There’s no way we’d have lasted two years if he wasn’t such a fucking beast in bed, _ Lucy mused thoughtfully to herself. She did miss Cobra sometimes, but really, she just missed his dick. In the two years they’d been together, Lucy could count the number of meaningful conversations they’d had on one hand. And this included their mutual decision to break up.

Since then, Lucy had tried going on a few dates. She went out with Hibiki a couple times; she met Lahar for a drink once; she even went to dinner with Jet, much to Levy’s surprise. There were a couple more here and there, and Lucy even slept with some of them, but nothing eased her tremendous sexual frustration.

_ Lahar surprisingly came closest… He was not half bad. But still, even he didn’t make me cum. Did Cobra’s dick break me? Why is it so difficult for me to get off during sex?!  _ Lucy clenched her jaw frustratedly. 

And it didn’t help that most of her friends were slowly coupling up. Natsu finally saw that Lisanna had been hitting on him for years, and he wasted no time jumping on that train. Gray succumbed to Juvia, and now they were inseparable. Gajeel and Levy had never been subtle, but, off late, they had become even worse. The pair had no qualms furiously making out in the middle of the guild hall, much to everyone else’s chagrin. Even Erza was managing to sustain a relationship with Jellal, despite the fact that he never stayed in one place for long. 

And Lucy was happy for all her friends. She truly was. They were all in loving, fulfilling relationships, and Lucy couldn’t be more proud.

Lucy turned the tap off and slipped into her tub before resuming her train of thought.

_ It’s not that they have partners and I don’t… I guess it does kinda suck when I’m the third or the fifth wheel when they’re out on dates, and I know I’m a pity invite, but I don’t mind. I’m happy that they’re happy. But when I see Natsu and Lisanna giggling to each other before disappearing somewhere, only two reappear twenty minutes later looking flushed and thoroughly fucked… I miss that. I miss being able to have sex with someone who just gets me and knows what I like. Gray and Juvia pretend we don’t notice when they’re groping each other in dark corners at parties. Juvia will have her head thrown back against the wall, with Gray’s lips on her throat and his hand under her skirt. But we do notice. I notice. And it makes me envious. Gajeel and Levy have loudly fucked in a storage room for the entire guild to hear. Sure, it was awkward, but a part of me can’t help but be jealous at how ecstatic Levy sounded as she moaned Gajeel’s name. I haven’t had that in six fucking months,  _ Lucy frowned petulantly.

She sat in the tub, feeling sorry for her complete lack of a sex life as she drank her wine. When the water turned cold and her wine ran out, she dragged herself out of the tub. Wrapping one towel in her hair and another around her chest, Lucy made a beeline back to the kitchen. 

A second glass of wine in hand, Lucy settled down in bed. She dropped her wet towels to the floor and slid under her sheets. The cool, silky material felt wonderful against her naked body and the blonde sighed happily. She picked up her book and made herself comfortable before diving back into the steamy romance unfolding on the page. 

Lucy read intently as the hero snuck into the girl’s bedroom, finding her waiting for him, clad in lacy robes. He slowly undid her belt, letting her outfit fall open as he kissed a trail from her lips down to her ample breasts. He lay her gently against the pillows, stroking her body as she whispered his name. And then with a groan, he pushed into her-- 

Lucy felt heat pooling below her belly and moisture begin to build between her legs. She took a shaky sip of wine and tried reading on, but every nerve in her body was alive, desperate for stimulation. She wasn’t able to focus on the words as her body begged for its release. The silky sheets against her skin suddenly felt electric as they grazed her sensitive nipples. She squeezed her legs and rubbed them together, hissing at the sensation. With a sigh, Lucy put her book and wine on her bedside table. She kicked the sheets off and marched to her closet where she kept her toys hidden.

Retrieving what she was looking for, she sat back on her bed, propped against her pillows. She clicked on her small bullet vibrator and began teasing herself. She started at her collarbone, feeling the small device buzz against her skin tantalisingly. Ever so slowly, she dragged it down until it met her very erect nipple. She circled one pink bud with the toy before moving to the other. At this point, Lucy knew she was very wet as her arousal trickled out of her and down her inner thighs. She pulled the vibrator down her flat stomach, tickling it along the top of her mound and around her thighs. She inched it closer to her centre, revelling in the agonisingly pleasurable ache of her arousal. 

When her clit nearly burned with need, Lucy gave in, and pressed the toy to the desperate nub. Lucy gasped as vibrations sang through her, and she felt a wave of moisture pour out of her pussy and coat her fingers. Using the other hand to keep the vibe pressed to her clit, Lucy plunged her sodden fingers into her opening. Her back arched and she moaned as she curled two fingers inside her. 

Her muscles were tense as the vibe stimulated her bundle of nerves and Lucy’s lips were parted deliciously. 

“Ohh fuck…” she moaned shakily as the coil in her stomach began to tighten. 

She quickly pulled her fingers out of her and sought out her second toy -- a thick, gorgeous, ribbed lavender dildo. It was ridiculously pretty and, had it not been so lewd, Lucy may have considered putting it on display as a work of art.

_ God knows that the things it does to me are nothing short of artful, _ she thought coyly as she smeared the bulbous purple head with her juices. With the vibe still firmly pressed to her clit and breathy moans escaping her lips, Lucy brought the dildo to her mouth. She licked along the shaft, grabbing drops of her arousal with her tongue. She knew the dildo didn’t need to be lubed up, not with how wet she was, but Lucy missed giving blowjobs. And so, she wrapped her lips around the rubber cock, swirling her tongue along the head. She closed her eyes and imagined a gorgeous man standing above her, holding her head in place as he thrust his throbbing dick down her throat. 

The image made Lucy’s pussy clench with need, and in one swift movement, she pulled the dildo out of her mouth and eased it into her warm cunt. Lucy whimpered with pleasure as the cock stretched her out. She bent her knees further and angled her hips forward, allowing the toy to slip deep into her. With the vibrator held tightly against her pulsing clit, Lucy pulled the cock out before thrusting it back in. She started slow, enjoying the way every bump along the textured shaft brushed against her slick walls, sensually bringing her one step closer to her release. But as her arousal mounted and the coil in her stomach tightened painfully, she picked up her speed. 

Her back was arched off the bed, hips tilted to the ceiling, as she slammed the lavender dildo into her pussy. She circled the vibe around her clit and moaned wantonly as she surged towards the edge of her climax. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her juices freely dripped out of her as she plunged the cock deep inside her. Her toes curled into the bedspread and Lucy cried, begging for her release. She pounded her pussy with gusto until, with a loud cry, the coil in her stomach snapped and Lucy fell towards her orgasm. Her body convulsed and she collapsed heavily onto the bed. The tension in her muscles instantly disappeared and she felt her body become weightless. Her heart was hammering and the climax had left her lightheaded, with stars dancing behind her eyelids. She momentarily stopped breathing as her orgasm ripped through her, before taking in a large, gasping breath. Her pussy quivered and she yanked the vibe off her throbbing, sensitive clit. Aftershocks coursed through her as she gingerly pulled the dildo out, her legs shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

The dildo was slicked in her juices and she stuck the tip of her tongue out to taste herself. The lewd act sent a shiver of arousal and orgasmic ecstasy through her. 

After several moments of lying in bed, vibrator in one hand and dildo in the other, staring at the ceiling as she caught her breath, Lucy sat up, swinging her legs off the mattress. They felt shaky as she placed them on solid ground, but after a couple hesitant steps, the last of her aftershocks passed and she regained full functionality in her limbs. She walked to the bathroom, washing off her toys and leaving them on the counter to dry. Upon returning to her bedroom, the smell of sex hit her intensely, and Lucy cracked open a window to air the space out. She settled back into bed, curling up under the covers. Now that her sexual frustration had been momentarily abated, she picked up her book and continued reading about the hero who thoroughly fucked his princess. Lucy sipped her wine and devoured the book until her glass was empty and her eyes were falling shut. 


	2. Lucy and Cana

The next morning, Lucy was rudely awoken by a loud Cana jumping on her bed.

“Lu! Wake up! I put coffee on!” she yelled in the blonde’s ear.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She’d completely forgotten about the breakfast date she’d planned with her friend.

“Ugh, you’re so loud,” Lucy grumbled, pushing the brunette off of her. 

“Not my fault you fucking forgot,” Cana shot, cocking an eyebrow.

Lucy looked at her apologetically.

“I’m kidding, babe. Put on clothes and come to the kitchen. I’ll get toast going,” Cana laughed, hopping off the bed. 

Lucy could smell fresh coffee wafting into her bedroom and it was just the encouragement she needed to drag herself out from under the covers and throw on some clothes.

Dressed in shorts and a tank top, Lucy wandered to the kitchen, where Cana was carefully cutting up some fruit. Lucy perched herself on the counter and popped an apple slice into her mouth. 

“At least pour out the coffee, you lazy bitch,” Cana teased, poking Lucy in the side. Lucy swatted Cana’s hand before grudgingly following the instruction.

With some caffeine in her, Lucy instantly became significantly more agreeable and breakfast passed by with the usual exchange of gossip. The latest bit of news was Mirajane and Freed, which of course, shocked several people, since everyone had always assumed Freed was into men. Or, more specifically, into Laxus. But when Natsu caught him balls deep inside Mira in a cramped closet, the dragon slayer wasted no time announcing to the entire guild that Freed did, in fact, like pussy. 

“I really thought he was into Laxus,” Lucy commented. “I mean, who wouldn’t be? The man is fucking stunning,” she groaned.

“Laxus is dangerously hot and I am going to fuck him if it’s the last thing I do,” Cana vowed.

“You got that right. The number one item on my bucket list is sex with Laxus Dreyar,” Lucy laughed, pushing herself away from the table.

She suggested moving to the bedroom so they could lounge in bed as they continued gossiping. 

Lucy adjusted herself against the pillows, getting comfortable as she waited for her friend to come back from the bathroom. She looked out the window, allowing her mind to wander as she watched people walk by. Lucy was caught up in her daydream when a low whistle snapped her out of it. 

She turned to see Cana standing in her doorway with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Lucy’s cheeks went a bright red. Cana was, very erotically, twirling Lucy’s lavender dildo between her fingers, wagging her eyebrows. 

"He's new," she crooned, running a finger along the shaft. "And he's  _ big. _ "

"I'm sorry! I forgot to put that away after last night!" Lucy jumped out of bed and snatched the dildo out of Cana's hand. She tossed the toy into her cupboard. 

"What happened to the old black one you had?" Cana asked, sitting down on Lucy's bed as the blonde mage joined her. 

"First of all, I'm concerned that you know so much about my sex toys. Second, I got bored with it," Lucy shrugged. 

"Needed something thicker, huh?" Cana asked sultrily. Lucy's blush answered her question. 

"I miss sex, Cana!" Lucy threw her head back and cried. "I'm so bored of making myself cum!" 

Cana put a hand on Lucy's bare knee, drawing her attention. 

"You know I'll fuck you anytime you want, babe. Just say the word," she winked. 

Lucy deadpanned. "You've said that to me every time I've whined about sex and every time I've ended things with a guy and every time I even mention being horny. It no longer flusters me," she pointed out. 

"I don't say it to fluster you. I'm genuinely being a good friend and offering to make you cum," Cana shrugged. 

Lucy evaluated the brunette through narrowed eyes. She was almost certain that Cana was simply teasing, and Lucy was determined to prove this. 

"Okay, let's do it," Lucy nodded. She scooted closer to Cana until their folded knees were inches apart. 

Cana balked. "Wh--what?" 

_ I knew it!  _ Lucy mentally cheered. 

"Let's do it. Let's fuck," Lucy continued prodding, waiting for Cana to crack. 

Cana searched Lucy's eyes and found a mischievous twinkle that told her Lucy was egging her on. Cana cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

She uncrossed her legs and slung them over Lucy's, moving forward until she could wrap them comfortably around the blonde's hips. Cana was now nearly sitting in Lucy’s lap. She cupped Lucy's cheek and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the blonde's. She flicked her tongue across Lucy's bottom lip and pulled the plump flesh into her mouth. She kissed her sensually before pulling back. 

“Good effort, but you can’t play me at my game,” Cana winked. But it didn’t matter, because that kiss made something inside Lucy flutter deliciously and she completely forgot that this was all meant to be teasing. Quickly, she closed the distance between her and Cana, firmly pressing her lips to the brunette’s. Cana gasped in shock, but quickly collected herself, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Lucy uncrossed her legs, moving them to around Cana’s hips, and the two women kissed furiously, locked in an intimate embrace. 

Cana tangled her fingers in Lucy’s hair and tugged at blonde locks. The sharp sting caused Lucy to gasp, and with her mouth now open, Cana slid her tongue between Lucy’s lips. Her tongue found Lucy’s and they flicked over one another. Lucy moaned and the sound dampened Cana’s panties. The brunette slid her fingers down Lucy’s neck, past her shoulders, and to her breasts. Cana tentatively caressed Lucy’s ample mounds, unsure of how far Lucy was comfortable going. But when Lucy hummed appreciatively and put her palm on Cana’s chest, the brunette delicately massaged Lucy’s tits. 

Lucy reached around to Cana’s bikini top tie. Her fingers played at the knot before she pulled back marginally.

“Can I?” she asked huskily, tugging at the string. Cana grinned widely.

“Fuck yeah,” she nodded, before quickly reaching for the hem of Lucy’s tank top. The women hastily removed each other’s tops, and when half naked, Cana lunged forward, wrapping her lips around Lucy’s nipple. Lucy tipped her head back and moaned, weaving her fingers through Cana’s hair to hold her head in place. Cana flicked her tongue against the pebbled nub and sucked on the soft flesh as breathy pants escaped Lucy’s lips. She moved her mouth to Lucy’s other breast, earning herself an appreciative sigh. Lucy shifted her hips until her groin was pressed into Cana’s thigh, and she started rocking herself, desperate for some friction against her aching clit. 

Lucy pushed Cana away from her breast and coaxed her to lie down so that the blonde could straddle her hips. Lucy sat firmly, swiveling her hips against Cana’s, causing wonderful pressure to build between their centres. Lucy bent forwards and sucked on Cana’s tit, tasting her sweet-salty skin. She drew Cana’s pink nipple into her mouth, letting her teeth softly graze over it.

“God, Lu,” Cana moaned when Lucy tweaked her other nipple. Cana bucked her hips up into Lucy’s, bumping her clit against Lucy’s centre. Her hands went to the waistband on Lucy’s shorts and she yanked at the fabric.

“Get your shorts off,” she demanded seductively. Lucy rolled off the brunette and began wriggling out of her shorts while Cana bounded to Lucy’s wardrobe and pulled out the lavender dildo that Lucy had hurriedly tossed in. 

Lucy sat back against the pillows, legs spread, watching Cana stalk up to her. The Card Mage’s eyes glinted naughtily. She carefully placed the dildo on Lucy’s bedside table before crawling between her open legs. Cana lay on her stomach, her face now inches from Lucy’s dripping centre. 

Then, looking up at Lucy, she softly asked, “You sure, Lu?” 

Lucy merely rolled her eyes and ran a finger along her slit. She pulled it off and showed Cana the moisture that coated the digit. “Would I be this wet if I wasn’t sure?” Lucy asked with a raised brow.

Cana laughed and craned forward, capturing the finger in her mouth. She groaned happily as she licked Lucy’s arousal. Wanting to taste more, Cana wasted no time in pressing her lips to Lucy’s pussy, kissing the pink folds, before sticking her tongue out and licking the blonde’s clit. Lucy gasped sharply and bucked her hips into Cana’s face. With firm, long strokes, Cana licked Lucy’s wetness while one hand toyed with the blonde’s nipples. 

“Cana, get undressed,” Lucy gasped out amidst incoherent mewling. 

Lucy clambered up onto her knees and watched Cana push her pants and underwear off. She kicked them to the floor, but before she could resume her position on her stomach, Lucy had pushed her onto her back.

“I want a taste too,” the blonde purred. Cana watched hungrily as Lucy arched her back, sticking her round ass in the air as she sunk her face to meet Cana’s pussy. She pulled Cana’s wet folds into her mouth, sucking on them langrously. Cana’s moans turned to whimpers as Lucy very pointedly evaded the brunette’s aching clit.

“Stop fucking teasing me, Lucy,” she cried, jerking her hips. Desperately, Cana reached down and began furiously circling her clit until Lucy nipped at her fingers. 

“So impatient,” she chastised teasingly, before putting Cana out of her misery and firmly running her tongue over her friend’s nub. Cana’s hands fisted in Lucy’s hair and held her head in place while she jerked her hips, fucking herself on Lucy’s obliging tongue. 

With a gasp, she let Lucy go and gestured for the dildo. Lucy graciously passed it to her, only to have Cana thrust it between her lips. Lucy ran her tongue along the dildo, gagging occasionally when Cana pushed it deep down her throat. When the toy was slick in Lucy’s saliva, Cana lay back and bent her knees. Lucy gazed intently as Cana squeezed her eyes shut and shoved the dildo into her pussy. Slowly, Cana pulled the toy out before thrusting it back in.

“Fuck, Lucy,” she moaned. “This dildo is fucking -- oh my god!-- incredible,” she cried as she fucked her pussy. 

With a giggle, Lucy climbed up Cana's body until her knees were on either side of the brunette's head and her centre was in line with Cana's hot mouth. Cana stuck her tongue out and Lucy lowered herself onto it, thrusting her hips as Cana licked the length of her wet slit. Lucy held her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she fucked Cana's face, moaning every time Cana sucked her clit. Cana, in turn, was moaning deeply into Lucy's pussy as she ate it. She was pumping the dildo into her with vigour, bringing herself close to her release. 

While Cana licked Lucy, the Celestial Mage reached back and circled Cana's clit. Cana brought her free hand up around Lucy's thigh and quickly found Lucy's clit too. While her tongue speared Lucy’s entrance, her thumb rubbed Lucy's clit. Both women were moaning uncontrollably as they raced towards their release. Cana began licking Lucy's pussy in earnest, and Lucy's muscles clenched in ecstasy. 

"Fuck, Cana, I'm close," she choked out, and she abandoned Cana's clit to pinch her own nipples. 

Cana hummed into Lucy's pussy and rapped two fingers against her clit. The sharp sting was all it took for Lucy to come undone. Cana had to hold Lucy in place as she convulsed through her orgasm. Her head was thrown back and cries of pleasure tore through her. She bucked her hips erratically, drawing out her orgasm, with Cana's name leaving her lips in a stream of breathy moans. 

When her orgasm faded, she crawled off Cana, situating herself between the brunette's legs. Lucy relieved Cana of the dildo, and took over thrusting it into her. With her thumb roughly circling Cana's clit and her other hand slamming the rubber cock into Cana's pussy, Lucy watched as her friend writhed in pleasure, her face contorting into expressions of deep ecstasy. Cana lifted her hips off the bed and jerked them towards Lucy, meeting her thrusts. Cana’s moans became increasingly enthusiastic until, with a loud cry, her muscles stiffened and her back curved off the bed. She clamped her legs together, trapping the dildo and Lucy’s hand. Cana’s orgasm exploded through her and her vision went stark white. Her pussy quivered and Cana felt her juices seep out of her and down Lucy’s hand. With a gasp, Cana crashed back down onto the mattress and drew in several shaky breaths. 

“Fuck,” she panted, opening her eyes to look at Lucy. The blonde was wearing a smug expression, watching her friend come off her orgasmic high. Lucy pulled the dildo out of Cana and tapped it against her sensitive clit, which elicited a yelp from her. Lucy quickly swirled her tongue over the head of the dildo, tasting Cana’s climax.

Throwing the dildo to the side, Lucy stroked Cana’s thigh. “Think you can go for a round two?” she asked playfully. Wordlessly, Cana sat up and grabbed Lucy’s face, pulling her in for a fiery kiss. 

Lucy pulled back and smiled. “Good. There’s something I’ve always wanted to try,” she whispered. Lucy threw one leg over Cana’s thigh, before lifting Cana’s other leg and sliding hers under it, effectively interlocking them. Cana immediately picked up on what Lucy wanted to do, and moved forward until her centre was pressed against Lucy’s inner thigh. Lucy shifted slightly, maneuvering her body until her pussy was touching Cana’s, and then, after gaining some leverage, Lucy pressed down firmly and began swiveling her hips. She ground her clit against Cana’s and both women groaned at the sensation. Cana reached forward and held Lucy’s waist, using that as purchase to deepen their position and rock herself faster. Their clits rubbed together with satisfyingly erotic sounds of wetness, that were mostly obsucred by the sound of two very loud, very wanton women moaning each other’s names amidst profanities. 

They locked eyes, panting through parted lips, as they jerked their hips, sensually grinding themselves on one another. Cana pushed Lucy back and got on her knees, aligning her pussy above Lucy's to give her more control. Then, with a hand gripping Lucy's legs, Cana began furiously slamming her clit against Lucy's. 

"Fuck, I'm close," she gasped, placing a open, wet kiss to Lucy’s thigh. 

"Me too… Fuck babe, don't stop, don't fucking stop," Lucy cried, her hands fisted in the bedcover. 

She met Cana's ministrations with a swirl of her hips, and soon, Lucy's bedroom was once more filled with the sound of orgasmic cries. Cana clung to Lucy's leg in desperation as the tight coil in her stomach snapped. Lucy's orgasm followed immediately after and she convulsed uncontrollably, jerking her hips statically against Cana's. Their juices dripped out and mixed together between their bodies, flooding the room with the smell of sex snd arousal. They shuddered as climactic aftershocks wracked her bodies, sending jolts of pleasure to their joined clits. Both women were slicked in a sheen of sweat and their faces were flushed a deep pink. Cana rolled off Lucy and lay next to her, turning to look at the blonde with hooded eyes. Lucy's gaze was equally clouded by lust and post orgasmic bliss. 

"Shit Cana, why haven't you done that before?" Lucy laughed shakily. 

"That was so good, Lu," Cana exhaled sharply, running a hand through her hair. She leaned over and gently kissed Lucy. 

After several moments of lying in bed, softly caressing one another as they regained their breath, Lucy looked at Cana suggestively. 

"Hey, I think we both need a shower. Wanna go?" she smiled sultrily. 

Cana met her gaze and laughed. "You're insatiable, you little monster," she said, reaching over to affectionately squeeze Lucy's breast. 

Lucy rolled out of bed and offered Cana her hand. "What can I say? That was great fucking sex," she shrugged. 

Cana laughed again, swinging her legs out of bed and intertwining her fingers with Lucy’s. She stood up, coming face to face with the blonde

"It really was," she whispered huskily before capturing Lucy's lips with her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this days ago! But I got super caught up with stuff and just didn't have any time to write, so, apologies. Anyway, hope this was fun and we got a fun little menage e trois up next wooooooo


	3. Lucy and Cana and Laxus

"Are you sure the guild is empty?" Lucy whispered worriedly into Cana's mouth. The brunette nipped at her lip and giggled. 

"Yes, babe, it is. Everyone's done for the day and the lights were all off. Mira gave me the key to lockup," she assured Lucy, before kissing her passionately. 

Lucy was leaning against the sauna wall with Cana's thigh between her legs, pressing into her centre. Mollified at Cana's reassural, Lucy allowed herself to moan into the Card Mage's mouth and her hands flew to Cana's breasts. Cana wove her fingers through Lucy's hair, gasping when Lucy tweaked her nipples through her bikini top. Cana's hands slid down Lucy's body, trailing past her long neck, ample chest, and slender waist, to land on the waistband of her shorts. Cana was just about to release the button when a deep, male voice cut through the air. 

"Holy fucking shit." 

Cana and Lucy sprang apart and whipped their gaze towards the door. There, standing in the doorway, was the very tall, very sexy, and very taken aback Laxus Dreyar. The three looked at one another in confusion, before Lucy turned to glare at Cana. 

"You said the guild was empty!" she hissed angrily. 

"It was!" Cana exclaimed. 

"Uh, I was in my office… The door was shut…" Laxus tried explaining half heartedly. "But don't let me stop you. Please, carry on," he smirked, his signature cocky grin painting his features.

"Laxus, just come here," Cana demanded. 

"Laxus, please leave," Lucy spoke simultaneously. 

The women looked at each other with shock and betrayal. 

"You want him to join us?!" Lucy spat under her breath. 

"What happened to fucking Laxus Dreyar being number one on your bucket list? I'm making it happen!" Cana shot back. She grabbed Lucy's chin and forced her to look at Laxus. "Plus, he is so fucking hot, Lu. It'll be so much fun!" Cana pleaded. 

Lucy looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, his shirt partially unbuttoned and his face decorated with that sexy, smug look that made Lucy insanely wet. His pants were slung low on his hips and Lucy was suddenly desperate to know what was under them. 

_ Cana's right. He is so fucking hot _ , she thought, gazing at him lustfully.

She turned to Cana and gave her a pointed look before sauntering up to Laxus. She gripped his shirt collar and dragged him back to where Cana was. Lucy then directed one of his large hands to her waist and the other to Cana's, and, after shooting him a seductive smile, Lucy leaned in and firmly pressed her lips to Cana's. 

A low, appreciative whistle left Laxus’s lips as he watched the two women make out. He let his hands drift down to their round asses and he kneaded the soft flesh as Lucy and Cana intertwined their tongues. 

Cana pulled away and turned to Laxus, who leaned forward and captured her lips. Lucy tangled her fingers through Laxus’s hair, caressing him as he and Cana kissed. 

Cana moved her lips to Laxus’s jaw and down his neck, at which point Laxus turned to Lucy. He kissed the blonde fiercely while Cana sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of his throat. 

"Take your top off," Laxus commanded huskily, breaking away from Lucy's kiss to tug at her shirt. He held Cana's chin and forced her lips away from his neck. "You too, baby," he instructed. 

Lucy and Cana exchanged coy glances before teasingly slipping their clothes off. They didn't just stop at their tops. Keeping their eyes locked on Laxus, the two women tantalisingly peeled off every article of clothing until they were left in their panties. They wrapped their arms around one another, pressing their tits together. 

"Your turn," Cana whispered to the man before kissing Lucy. She broke away and ran a finger over Lucy's pink nipple. Laxus’s erection was now evident through his pants. 

Laxus hurriedly tore his shirt off, and both women collectively gasped. His chest was broad and toned, and his muscular abdomen was perfectly sculpted. Every ridge and contour of his impeccable body stood out prominently. Without thinking, Lucy bent forward and ran her tongue down his abs. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” she whispered as she sank to her knees. Cana immediately followed suit, and together, they undid Laxus’s belt. Without wasting a moment, they pulled his pants down to his ankles, at which point Laxus deftly kicked the garment off. Lucy and Cana looked at his erection in awe. Laxus smirked cockily as he watched them admire his manhood.

Cana licked her lips. “He’s bigger--”

“Than my dildo. Much bigger,” Lucy finished, still dazed as she reached a tentative hand towards his impressive girth. 

“Thanks, beautiful,” Laxus said huskily, his erection getting surprisingly bigger in response to the adoration it was receiving. 

Lucy and Cana stuck their tongues out and ran them along Laxus’s shaft. They started at his tip and licked down either side of his cock down to the base before moving back up. When they reached the tip once more, the two women kissed each other before swirling their tongues around his head. Laxus groaned at the sight of the two stunning women worshipping his cock with their hot mouths.

“Ohh fuck… You girls are so fucking good,” he said shakily when Lucy swallowed his dick down her throat and Cana pulled one of his balls into her mouth. Laxus wove his fingers through their hair, tugging at their locks and encouraging them to suck him harder. Laxus gazed at them hungrily, watching their pert asses and pretty tits bounce as they gave him possibly the best blowjob of his life. 

With a groan, Laxus pulled them both off his cock. Lucy huffed indignantly and looked up at the man with accusing eyes. She had been enjoying the taste of him. 

“On your backs and panties off,” he commanded firmly, letting go of their hair. The women didn’t need any more prompting. In record speed, their panties lay discarded to the side and they were flat on their backs with their hands in each other’s cunts. With arms slung over the other’s hips, Lucy and Cana circled each other’s clits, breathing heavily as they put on a little show for Laxus. He watched them, lazily jerking his cock. 

“Get your mouth on my pussy now, Laxus,” Cana ordered, slipping a digit into Lucy’s warm entrance. Lucy bucked her hips with a gasp at the intrusion before rocking herself against the finger. 

Laxus dropped to his knees and grabbed Cana’s hips, pulling her forward and upward to meet his eager mouth. He thirstily lapped up her arousal, slipping his tongue into her entrance and gently sucking on her clit. Lucy watched in rapture as Cana writhed under Laxus’s skillful mouth. When Cana looked back at Lucy with hazy, lusty eyes, the blonde immediately understood the silent command that was hidden behind the intense gaze. Lucy crawled up to straddle Cana’s face and gingerly lowered herself onto the brunette’s mouth.

Cana began licking Lucy’s dripping slit in earnest as Lucy bent forward to lace her fingers through Laxus’s hair, holding his face to Cana’s cunt. Every lick, swirl, and tug that Laxus bestowed upon Cana’s pussy, she replicated on Lucy’s. Laxus felt Cana begin to quiver and by the breathy moans coming from her lips, muffled by Lucy’s pussy, Laxus knew she was close. Lucy confirmed this when she tightened her grip on Laxus’s hair and cried, “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum!” 

Laxus continued to spear Cana with his tongue, urging her to her release, and she copied the movement, amidst her incoherent mewling. Laxus reached up blindly, patting Lucy’s thigh until he found her clit. A few determined rubs to the blonde's hard nub, timed perfectly to gentle tugs at the brunette's clit, had both women unravelling simultaneously in screaming orgasms. 

Lucy spasmed wildly, falling sideways off of Cana, legs pressed together in an attempt to still the quivering in her pussy. Cana lurched forward, wrapping herself around Laxus, who held her in place as she moaned through the aftershocks. Both women were coated in a sheen of sweat and a delicious pink blush. 

They looked absolutely fuckable, and Laxus couldn't wait to put his dick into them. He sat back and allowed the two women to navigate towards each other. They kissed sensually, gasping as a second wave of arousal began building deep in their cores. Their legs were spread, putting their dripping on folds on display for Laxus. He reached for Lucy's ankle, coaxing her to flip over. 

"On all fours, Blondie. I want to see your pretty ass," he ordered. 

Lucy complied, glancing at Cana to see the Card Mage watching in rapture. 

"Good fucking girl," Laxus gritted when Lucy presented her soft backside to him. He brought his fingers down onto the flesh in a stinging slap that elicited a moan from Lucy and a strangled groan from Cana. 

"Fuck, do that again," she gasped. Watching Lucy's face twist in pleasure when Laxus spanked her had been one of the hottest things Cana had seen. Laxus grinned at Cana before slapping Lucy's ass once more. The blonde moaned out a cry and thrust her hips back towards Laxus. 

Cana's fingers were on her clit in an instant, abating the painful arousal that had tightened in her stomach. 

With his eyes trained on the brunette fingering herself, Laxus swiftly buried his cock inside Lucy. Her warm, wet walls snapped his attention back to the petite frame crouched in front of him and the man hissed. 

"You feel so fucking good, baby. God, your hot little cunt is fucking tight. I'm gonna make your pretty pussy mine, you understand?" he gritted, forcefully slamming into her. "Your wet fucking cunt is  _ mine _ ." 

Lucy moaned her approval, snapping her hips back in time to Laxus’s thrusts. 

Laxus’s gaze flitted up to Cana's. "Lucy, get Cana's pussy nice and wet for me, baby," he instructed. He lifted a hand off of Lucy's hips and crooked his finger, silently ordering Cana to position herself in front of Lucy's mouth. 

Lucy dipped forward eagerly, pressing her tongue flat against Cana's folds. She pulled Cana’s clit between her lips and pushed her tongue into Cana’s entrance. Bracing herself on one forearm, Lucy brought her fingers to Cana’s pussy. She kissed the warm centre delicately before slipping two fingers into the slickness. Lucy’s lips never left Cana’s clit while her fingers pistoned into the writhing brunette. Every lick and tug to Cana’s pussy was accompanied by heady moans escaping Lucy’s plump lips. Laxus relentlessly drove into the blonde, delivering sharp, stinging slaps to her pert ass. Lucy was rapidly approaching her climax and her legs had begun to shake.

“You good, beautiful?” Laxus asked, noting the way she was shuddering. He slowed his thrusts, worried that he was hurting her. 

“Don’t stop… Oh, god, please, don’t stop,” Lucy cried, throwing her hips back into his. With a smirk, Laxus gripped Lucy’s hips tightly and slammed into her. 

Cana leaned forward to brush Lucy’s hair away from her face. “Is his cock good, babe? Do you feel good?” she crooned at the blonde. Lucy weakly nodded, unable to eat Cana’s pussy anymore. She desperately clung onto Cana’s thighs, whimpering deliciously as Laxus drove into her. 

An unspoken exchange passed between Laxus and Cana. The man wound his hand through Lucy’s hair, pulling her up until her back was flush against his chest. Cana latched her mouth over Lucy's breast, and her fingers found their way to Lucy's clit. Laxus pounded her from the back, his mouth dancing across her neck, while Cana teased her tits and her clit. The combined sensations sent Lucy hurtling towards her release and it wasn't long until desire exploded through her. Her muscles went taut and her face scrunched, lips parted in a silent scream. Lucy's breath was caught in her throat and electricity coursed through her body. Ecstasy rippled through her, growing in intensity, until a guttural moan tore through her and she collapsed, her muscles now suddenly limp and fluid. She slumped forward into Cana's arms, letting the Card Mage gently kiss her face as Laxus continued to piston into her, drawing out the remnants of her climax. When Lucy's clit grew too sensitive, she lurched away from Laxus, only to be yanked back against his chest. He reached around and rapped two fingers over her pulsing centre. 

"You're so pretty when you cum, gorgeous," Laxus growled in her ear. "And your tight pussy feels like fucking heaven," he kissed her cheek. "Be a good girl and play with yourself while I fuck Cana. I want you to watch me pound her brains out, understood?" he gritted. 

His words sent a shiver of pleasure through both women. 

Laxus allowed Lucy to fall forward and she leisurely crawled away from him, making sure to sway her ass enticingly. 

"Mmm, let's go, baby," Cana winked. She walked up to Laxus and offered her hand, helping him to his feet. Once upright, Cana leaped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. His rock hard erection was pressed between their bodies, slick from Lucy's juices. Cana ground herself against him, swooping down to pull his lips between her own. 

"Fucking wreck me," she moaned in his ear. Precum leaked out of Laxus’s dick and her sultry voice made his balls tighten with desire. A low growl rumbled in Laxus’s chest and he backed Cana up against a wall, pressing her into the cold stone. He reached between them to grip his member, giving it a few encouraging tugs before aligning it to her centre and driving in.

A scream left Cana's lips and her head fell to Laxus’s shoulder, peppering his skin with kisses as he slammed into her wetness. 

"Lucy. Where I can see you," Laxus bit out the command, briefly looking over his shoulder to see the blonde delicately circling her clit. 

She scampered over, getting behind Laxus to run her hands over his toned ass, kissing a trail up his spine, until her lips met his. A heated kiss later, Lucy rested her back against the wall next to Cana. Her eyes were trained to where Laxus and Cana were joined, watching hungrily as his cock disappeared into the brunette's wetness. Her fingers found her clit once more, and Lucy propped her foot up against the wall, not only to allow herself better access, but to ensure that Laxus and Cana could both see her dripping centre. 

Laxus’s gaze flitted between Cana's face, with her head thrown back against the wall, and eyes hooded with lust, and Lucy's flared hips and pink cunt. Laxus involuntarily licked his lips before diving forward and pressing his mouth to Cana's. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, drinking up her moans as they formed in their throat. 

Lucy watched as Laxus pistoned into Cana with abandon. The couple were locked in a tight embrace as Cana screamed her satisfaction into Laxus’s mouth. 

"Fuck yes, baby… Oh my fucking god, you're so fucking good, Laxus… Harder! Please, harder!" she begged wantonly, fisting her hand in his hair. 

Wanting to taste her moans as well, Lucy moved forward and dragged Cana's face away from Laxus’s, kissing her deeply as Laxus stretched her open. 

Laxus abruptly dropped Cana to the ground, pulling out of her and spinning her around. He pressed her chest to Lucy's, with Lucy's back flat against the wall. With both women now wrapped together in an erotic tangle, Laxus slapped Cana's legs apart before holding her hips and driving into her from the back. He leaned forward and pulled Lucy in for a kiss while the blonde ground her chest against Cana's, rubbing their sensitive nipples together. 

"I'm so close, Laxus, please don't stop," Cana cried, reaching back to grip Laxus’s arm. Lucy caught a wicked twinkle flash in Laxus’s eye, and not a moment later, Cana screamed, slumping against Lucy and shuddering. Her mouth was hot against Lucy's throat and she was sobbing in pleasure when she screamed again and fell to her knees. 

Cana's vision had gone white when Laxus sent the first shock of lightning energy through her, but it was the second one that really pushed her over the edge. She briefly lost consciousness, her body awash with the most incredible pleasure. It had never occured to Cana that one man's cock could make her cum this intensely. Her body was tingling with orgasmic ecstasy and her breath was sharp and fast. When Cana came to and was able to crack her eyes open, she found herself level with Lucy’s crotch. She looked up and saw Lucy and Laxus kissing, one of Lucy's hands in her own hair, stroking the brown locks, and the other was fisted around Laxus’s member, coaxing him towards his release. 

Cana shakily turned on her knees, until her mouth could reach Laxus. She leaned forward and pulled his balls into her mouth. She felt Lucy kneel down beside her and the two together, ran their tongues along Laxus’s shaft. Lucy continued to pump the base of his cock, dipping down to replace Cana's mouth on his balls, while Cana pulled the head of his dick into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking him with vigour. 

Laxus was grunting softly above them and Lucy felt his balls tighten. She tightened her hold on his shaft, pumping him firmly, while Cana swirled her tongue along the tip of his dick and the sensitive underside of his cock. 

"Fuck!" Laxus groaned, pulling away from their mouths to erratically jerk his cock in his fist. Aiming for the two pairs of gorgeous breasts heaving in front of him, Laxus unloaded his hot seed across their chests, decorating the two women in the white ropes of his desire. As cum continued to spurt out, a spent Laxus fell to his knees. He wrapped an arm around either woman, before falling back, laying sprawled out on the ground. The women were curled against his chest, gently kissing his jaw. He ran his fingers delicately along their sides, holding them close as he caught his breath. 

"That was so good," he whispered shakily. 

The women murmured huskily in agreement. 

"How long has this been going on, by the way? Between the two of you?" Laxus asked curiously. 

Lucy and Cana looked at each other a little bashfully. 

"A couple weeks--" Cana said. 

"Yeah, since late last month," Lucy added. 

"And I assume you're going to continue fucking each other?" Laxus clarified. 

Once more, the two women exchanged glances, making sure that they were on the same page. 

"Yes," Lucy assented. 

"For the foreseeable future," Cana agreed. 

"Good. I better be invited to your next little fuck fest. And I intend to get my hands on you both one-on-one as well. Got that?" Laxus ordered firmly. 

Lucy moaned happily, kissing Laxus’s chest. 

Cana reached down to Laxus’s already hardening member. 

"Fuck yes, gorgeous. You can come fuck us whenever you want," Cana purred, gently stroking him back to life. 

"In fact, you can fuck me right now," Lucy keened, watching him get hard under Cana's hand. 

With a growl, Laxus grabbed Lucy into a kiss, and soon, the empty guild once more echoed with three voices moaning their pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin! Hope you thirsty lil cuties enjoyed that! (Just fyi, I may be swayed into writing a longer chap fic with these three sometime in the future. Who knows?)


End file.
